Since its establishment in 1998, the New York University Protein Analysis Facility has provided cutting edge mass spectrometry-based protein analysis to investigators at the New York University School of Medicine. Because of the expensive and sophisticated equipment and expertise required, it is impractical or impossible to perform these analyses in individual labs. As a result, demand for facility services has rapidly increased. The purpose of this grant is to provide funding to enable neuroscientists at NYU to take advantage of sophisticated and involved protein mass spectrometry and proteomics that would otherwise not be available to them, and guarantee them access to the technology. The proposed Protein Mass Spectrometry Core Facility for Neuroscience would enable NINDS- and other NIH funded neuroscientists at New York University to identify from one to many hundreds of proteins of interest, to characterize posttranslational modifications of these proteins such as phosphorylation, glycosylation, proteolysis and modification by lipids, to perform functional proteomics studies to identify the proteins involved in key signal transduction processes in neurons, and to characterize protein-protein interactions by surface plasmon resonance. Research areas that would greatly benefit from this core facility include nerve growth and regeneration, neuromuscular junction formation, cancer metastasis, amyloidosis and cerebral hemorrhagic stroke, axon guidance, axon domain assembly, lesion induced synaptic plasticity, potassium channel function, Alzheimer's and other amyloid diseases, brain development, opioid addiction, aging, and neurotransmitter receptor trafficking.